In Need of Company
by James Stryker
Summary: Takes place during season seven episode Power Play, after learning what A.D. did to her, Alison want Emily to stay with her and the two talk about the kiss between them.


**In Need of Company**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another story for** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **and I've always wanted to write a one-shot about my favorite ship and we're all rooting for them to become endgame. It's an Emison one-shot. This one is going to be a bit different than the other stories. It's going to be a bit angsty and it will have some Emison smut coming up. Takes place during season seven, episode fourteen** _ **Power Play**_ **, after learning what A.D. did to her, Alison want Emily to stay with her and the two talk about the kiss between them. Now before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content and language. There will also be mentions about an abortion. This story will contain some romantic not to dirty smut between Emily Catherine Fields and Alison "Ali" Lauren DiLaurentis, then turn back and read something else. If you're mature enough to read a romantic Emison story, then more power to you. So here it is, the Pretty Little Liars Emison one-shot,** _ **In Need of Company**_ **. Sit back, relax and enjoy.**

 **Takes Place During:** _ **Power Play**_

 _It's not mine, Emily. It's yours._

These were the words that kept replaying back in Alison's head. She remembered the procedure, what A.D. did to her, finding out the truth about the baby. A.D. stopped playing games and started playing god. Alison was lying in bed, crying her eyes out and looking at the paper for the appointment she made with the clinic to terminate the pregnancy. After finding out that she was pregnant with Emily's baby, Alison felt like a monster, she was going to get rid of the baby thinking that it was Archer's.

"Ali. Ali, are you awake?" Emily asked.

"Yes. I couldn't sleep. I'm still a little. You know…" Alison said, rolling over on her side.

"I know. The news came to a shock to us. A.D. is a monster for what he did to you back in Welby." Emily said.

"I just can't stop thinking about it. Being wheeled out of the room and being strapped down to the bed. I felt violated." Alison said.

"Do you want me to get you anything? Would you like something to eat? Would you like a glass of water?" Emily asked.

"I'm not hungry. I'm not thirsty either. I want to kill A.D. for making me find out about the truth all because of his sick twisted game." Alison said, wiping her eyes.

"Well, if you want to be alone, then I'll leave you alone. We'll talk tomorrow." Emily said as she prepares to go down the stairs.

"Emily, wait." Alison said as Emily turned around.

"What is it, Ali?" Emily asked.

"I don't want you to leave. Could you please stay with me for tonight? I don't want to be alone." Alison said.

"Sure. I'll stay with you, Ali." Emily said as she entered Alison's bedroom and sat down next to Alison. Alison moved closer towards Emily and laid her head down on her lap as Emily lightly rubbed her head.

"You must think that I'm a monster right now." Alison said.

"What?" Emily asked, looking down at Alison.

"What I was going to do." Alison said.

"Ali, you didn't know. You though it was Elliot, I mean, Archer's baby. All this time and…" Emily said.

"I was going to terminate the pregnancy. I was going to kill the baby." Alison said as she felt her eyes welled with tears.

"Alison, don't blame yourself." Emily said. "You were scared, you were afraid that the baby might be Archer's. What A.D. did to you was fucked up. And for what I can say, that's rape. That bastard violated you."

Alison moved away from Emily and got off of the bed as she starts walking over to the window.

"Now the question is, what do we do now?" Alison asked. "This changes everything."

"Well, I'll be by your side, no matter what. We can raise the baby together." Emily said as Alison smiled a bit at her. "Alison, could I asked you a question and I need an honest question from you. When you kissed me was that because you wanted to or because you didn't want me to leave?"

Alison turned to Emily, looking at her and held her hand.

"Em, I kissed you because I didn't want you to leave. I know that I was feeling vulnerable. Then after I saw you and Paige, I was getting jealous. When I was with you the other night, I felt something and I've acted on my emotions. I…." Alison said until she was cut off by Emily's lips on hers, making the kiss last for five seconds. Alison wraps her arms around Emily's waist, pulling her closer towards her to kiss her once more. This time, the kiss was more deeper and passionate, with the brunette kissing the beautiful blonde back, running her fingers through her hair, tangling and gripping it gently. Emily cups Alison's cheek gently as she kissed her. Emily slipped her tongue out a bit, touching Alison's lower lip, begging her for entrance. Alison parts her lips open and slips it inside her mouth. Alison began to moan into the kiss as she felt Emily's tongue against hers, swirling around it and flicking against her tongue until Alison kicks it up a notch by sucking on her tongue, causing the tanned swim coach to moan against her mouth.

After making out for a few minutes, Emily and Alison walked over to the bed, taking their shoes off before climbing on the bed and stood on their knees. Alison gazed deeply into Emily's eyes, taking her jacket off and threw it across the room. Her hands tugged at the bottom of her white t-shirt and gently pushed it up while Emily removes Alison's jacket and her black floral top.

"Ali, are you sure you want to do this?" Emily asked.

"I'm sure, mermaid." Alison said.

"It's been a long time since you've called me that." Emily said.

The athletic swim coach leaned over to kiss Alison once more before turning her around so her back is facing towards her. Emily tucked Alison's blonde locks behind her ear and kissed her neck by gently nibbling, licking and sucking on her soft milky white flesh, leaving a mark on the golden blonde beauty's neck to claim her.

"Looks like you're all mine." Emily said, examining the mark on Alison's neck.

Alison smiled at Emily, looking down at her hands that were gently caressing her breasts that are covered by her baby blue silk bra.

"May I?" Emily asked.

"You don't have to ask, Emily." Alison said.

Emily moved her hand behind Alison's back, unhooking her bra and letting it drop to the bed. Emily could not believe that this is happening. She was forgetting about Paige and the kiss that she shared with her earlier, Alison was in her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that she shared with her on the night that she stayed over with her and their passionate moment that they shared together back in high school. Emily moved her hand down to Alison's jeans and began to unbutton them and unzipping them before slipping her hand inside her jeans, rubbing her through the fabric of her panties. Her panties were blue silk to match her bra. Alison started moaning a bit from the feeling of Emily rubbing her through her panties, getting her wet instantly from her touch.

The tanned woman slipped her hand inside Alison's panties and found her clit, rubbing it in a circular motion as Alison leaned back against Emily. The blonde beauty breathed softly and gazed into Emily's eyes, mouthing the words "I love you" to her before she captured her lips with hers. Emily removed her hand from out of Alison's panties, turning her around to face her and gently laid her down on the bed while reached and pushed down Alison's jeans and panties down, exposing her shaved womanhood to her.

"You're beautiful, Ali." Emily said as she peppered kisses on her neck and down to her breasts.

Alison began to moan softly as she felt Emily kiss in between her breasts, her lips trailed over to her left breast and began sucking on the blonde's nipple. Alison's eyes fluttered from the sensation and threw her head back in pleasure. She ran her foot up and down Emily's back and down to her curvaceous rear end, moaning softly as she felt the tanned swimmer's tongue swirled around her nipple and flicking against it. Not wanting to leave the other breast neglected, Emily reached up and gently massaged Ali's breast while she teased the blonde's nipple with her tongue some more with slow and fast flicks. Alison couldn't contain herself any longer as she reached down and slip her hand in between her legs to touch herself, but then she felt Emily's hand moving her hand away.

"Let me do the honors, Ali." Emily said in a seductive tone as she stopped teasing and playing with Alison's breasts.

Emily got on her knees and reached for one of Alison's silky smooth legs, pressing her lips to her soft skin, kissing her inner thigh, sucking on it gently and nibbling at it, remembering the passionate night that they shared together back in high school when Alison loves it when Emily teases her before oral sex. Alison felt her heart beating fast, she could not believe that she was going to make love to the woman that she love and the mother of their baby. Emily stopped teasing Alison's thigh, grabbing both of her legs and threw them over her shoulders. Not wasting any time, Emily leaned forward, flattened her tongue and ran it up and down Alison's wet slit. The first touch of her tongue on her heated and moist center sent jolts of electricity throughout the blonde's body when she felt her lover's tongue touching her clit. Her thighs start trembling as Emily held them apart while she explores her with her tongue, licking around her center, taking her time to savor her. Alison moaned softly, looking down at Emily. Her piercing blue eyes met with Emily's dark brown eyes. Her fingers found her hair, gripping gently as Emily laps at her clit.

"Emily….mmm…don't stop." Alison moaned.

Emily captures Alison's sensitive clit with her mouth and started sucking on it. Alison pressed her heel against Emily's back. Emily allowed Alison's hips to buck against her mouth while she continued to suck on her clit. The brunette groaned at Alison's taste, gathering some of her wetness on her tongue. Emily stopped sucking on Alison's clit and used her fingers to rub her before sliding them into her nice and slow. Emily's fingers stroked Alison's pussy, sliding them in and out of her while flicking her tongue against her clit. Alison's back starts to arch and her toes began to curl, feeling her orgasm building up.

"EMILY, I'M GONNA CUM!" Alison cried out.

The blonde gripped Emily's hair tightly with one hand while gripping the bed sheets with the other hand and her back arched completely off of the bed as she came all over Emily's fingers and mouth. Emily eased her fingers from out of Alison's womanhood, licking them clean off to taste her while a spent Alison recovers from her powerful orgasm. Once Alison caught her breath, she leaned up and pushed Emily down on the bed and not wasting any time by removing the swim coach's jeans and panties, leaving her completely bare.

"It's my turn now." Alison said.

Alison took her time by kissing every part of Emily's body, kissing her on her lips while she moved her hand down in between her legs. The blonde English teacher began to rub Emily's clit in a circular motion, making the brunette moan softly from the touch, inserting two fingers inside her nice and slow while Alison kissed her way down to her breasts, taking her nipple in her mouth.

"God…." Emily moaned out when she felt Alison's tongue swirling around her nipple.

The brunette bit her lip gently as Alison continued to tease her nipple with her tongue while she fingered her, adding a third finger inside her, increasing her pace while rubbing her clit with her thumb. Alison pumped harder and faster while kissing her passionately. The two gazed into each others eyes with Emily moaning loudly while Alison fingered her harder and faster, feeling her inner walls clench around her fingers, she knew that Emily was about to cum.

"Alison…Ali….MMMM!" Emily moaned out.

With a few more jabs with her fingers, Emily began to squirt all over Alison's fingers and all over the bed sheets. Alison eased her fingers out of Emily and leaned in to kiss her before wrapping her arms around her.

"Did this really happen?" Emily asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah. It did. And it's not a dream." Alison said as she smiled a bit at Emily.

"So, Ali. About you, me and the baby…." Emily said until Alison cut her off with a kiss.

"We'll talk more about it in the morning." Alison said as she held Emily's hand and looked into her eyes.

"I love you." Emily said.

"I love you too, Emily." Alison said before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with Emily.

 **And that was the Emison story** _ **In Need of Company**_ **. I hope that you Emison fans enjoyed it. Did anyone watch Tuesday's episode of** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **? If you did then you Emison fans must've been cheering. If you want more Emison smut from me, then feel free to PM me or write your comment in the reviews section. Next up, it's a story in the** _ **Massage of Lust**_ **series and I've decided to write the Lucaya one-shot in the** _ **Massage of Lust**_ **series called** _ **My Best Friend's Boyfriend**_ **. Then after that, I will be working on my first story for** _ **Riverdale**_ **since I've just started watching the show. Which** _ **Riverdale**_ **one-shot would you like for me to work on? Here are the stories and the pairings:**

 _ **A Night to Remember**_ **(Veronica/Archie): An extended version of the Archieronnie sex scene in the season 1 finale** _ **Chapter Thirteen: The Sweet Hereafter**_ **.**

 _ **Shower Me With Your Love**_ **(Betty/Jughead): Betty and Jughead have a passionate moment in the shower.**

 _ **Aren't You Curious?**_ **(Betty/Veronica): During a sleepover, Betty has her first lesbian experience with Veronica.**

 _ **I Dream of Archie**_ **(Archie/Betty/Veronica/Cheryl): Three erotic tales involving Betty/Archie, Veronica/Archie and Chery/Archie.**

 _ **Three's Company**_ **(Betty/Archie/Veronica): Sequel to** _ **Aren't You Curious?,**_ **Archie catches Betty and Veronica and ends up joining them.**

 _ **Voyeuristic Tendencies**_ **(Betty, Archie/Veronica): Betty watches Archie and Veronica from her window.**

 **These are the stories and pairings for** _ **Riverdale**_ **. Take your pick. Don't forget to review this story and add this to your favorites. And like I said, if you want more Emison smut, then let me know. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
